


StarLight

by Zenithie



Category: League of Legends
Genre: Academy Era, Comedy, Eventual Romance, F/M, Magic-Users, Romance, Romantic Comedy, Slice of Life
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-09-24
Updated: 2017-10-13
Packaged: 2019-01-05 02:47:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 7,584
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12181416
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Zenithie/pseuds/Zenithie
Summary: The beginning of the story, Ezreal's vision of the world.





	1. The Empty City

**Author's Note:**

> This is still in progress as I go to school, my English is basically shit but I'm trying my best to fix my grammar, so stay tuned. >:3

~~~~It was a rainy night in Piltover;

Ezreal leaning against the counter, watching and listening to the raindrops softly hitting against the window, before he even realized, the entire Piltover was covered in curtains of water, and supported by all the vibrant lights, it was like a neon light show. Although it was such a beauty, Ezreal did not appreciate it, instead, he slid his hand into his pocket, frowning, thinking ‘Ah, I have to wear my raincoat home, how troublesome...’  
He slightly shook his hands in his pockets looking up at the old-fashioned crystal chandeliers that hung on the roof of the antique store, he closed his eyes, trying to think of a way home that won’t get him fully soaked in the rain.

“Sorry that you have to wait so long, Hey Ez, is this what yah lookin’ for?”  
Finally, the manager walked out with a dusty parcel in his hand, while he was walking to Ezreal, he pats the dust off of the parcel to make it clean, the air in the store wasn’t that clear in the first place and after he pats the dust off, it made it even worst.  
The dust was making its way inside of Ezreal’s nose, he felt like sneezing but he couldn’t, it was a bit uncomfortable, but since they were good buddies for the longest time, Ezreal didn’t complain about it. He checked the note, then he nodded at the manager.

“Yep, it’s this one, damn you kept this one for me very well!”

“Hey you little brat, stop giving me those words, who knows about you explorers, every time you guys go out, it's probably going to take you two months or a goddamn year to get back, you really think I got that much spare time and patience just to take care of those precious babies of yours?” He shrugged and went back into the counter picked up his pipe, lit tobacco inside, and blew a smoke ring. Curls of smoke in the store mixed with all the ancient heritage mingled with odors, so the store was suddenly filled with pungent smell.

Ezreal shook his head, took a bag from the back of the counter and put the parcel into the bag tied it and hung it on his shoulder while trying to think of a reply.

“Wel-” Said Ezreal before getting stopped by the manager.

“Ezreal, You are always on the outside minding your own business, perhaps you already forgot how bad the weather is here in Piltover, so I’m gonna remind ya something that you should really know and care about, the rain of November is already here, that means December’s snow won’t be that far away. I suggest you buy a winter jacket to keep yourself warm, if one day you got stuck in your home because of the snow outside, don't blame me for not helping ya.”

“Don’t worry about that, I will just Arcane Shift outside if I really needed to.” Ezreal replied with his noncommittal manner.

“Don’t bully us old guys who don’t understand what you younglings are saying, but you know, you guys are young, so you got more ideas and energy, but let me exhort you. Ezreal, when you need to pay attention to something, you still must pay attention, you can’t just be careless like this.”

“You don’t have to tell me that, I am not as careless as you think.” Ezreal replied with a smirk on his face.  
The manager smiled, he understand since he knew Ezreal for a while now, Ezreal was a talented kid ever since he was only eight, but because of that special talent of his, he was recruited to become a top-teir chief explorer working for the government. Even if he do wears the same cloth as the other people at his age now, he still understands life way more than them, and the most important one of them is the true understanding of mature.

“Whatever you say boy, since you are that confident about yourself, I will speak less a few words.” Said the manager as he leaned against the counter and blew another smoke ring, “But Ezreal, you are not that young anymore, right now all the people that are your age are either chasing after girls or just fighting as a gang, jealous that you are not having fun like them?”

“That’s their business, not mine, I still have to care about the researches I have to do.” Ezreal replied feeling a little bit annoyed.

That's true, Ezreal grew up on the outside, as he wished, he avoid the annoying life of living in the city, and happily engaged into his archaeological work, however, he still had to return to this city, regardless of how many excited adventures or dangerous adventures he got into, he still had to come back to finish the mission, after all, Piltover is still his home. He will be annoyed when people ask him about his own “Personal Life”. Since no matter how bright the city looks, for him, it’s just a sand castle made out of iron and machines.

“But Ezreal, don’t you think you are being opinionated?”

“Honestly I wouldn’t even bother caring about what others think of me, I wouldn’t care less if they like me or not.” Ezreal start walking towards the exit, “If you got nothin' good to say, I will just go back home, I got a ton of experiment to finish, and also other things to take care of.”

“But Ezreal, since you are already a member of League of Legends, although there are quite a bit of monster as well as other creepy stuff, but there sure are a lot of pretty girls in it right? Like that officer Caitlyn, since you are a famous guy in it, why don’t you find a girl to stay with you for the winter?”

“How can I have the time to mess with girls? I still need to dig up those musty antique and sell it to the old man like you that loves collecting those scrappy old metals.” Ezreal left without looking back while leaving these words behind.

Even if he is Ezreal, he can’t get the raincoat out from the back of his bike without getting half soaked, but he was still with his normal look, even if he was half soaked, he still looks like nothing actually happened, not feeling even a bit flustered. Ezreal put on his raincoat  and start riding his bike home. During his way home, he saw hundreds and thousands of people crossing and walking on the sideways, many are grouped and some are doubled, all carry their own emotion, making their way to places. While he wait for the green light, he will often check the people that’s around him, some are couple flirting with each other, and some are friends talking, but when there’s people, you can’t unsee the other people that’s also alone like him, minding their own business, in an Era like this, who will have someone waiting for them and tell them “Honey, welcome home!” when they go back home, and how many people think that even if the city did grew bigger and have a lot more technologies but the heart of people are starting to fade out, no matter how advanced the city looked, inside of their bones, are still emptied out? As Ezreal thinks about all of these, he cracked up a helpless smile. The light turns green, Ezreal start to bike again faster, he wants to get home earlier without getting all soaked up.

He was always alone, born with special talents and skills made him wondered if it was a Gift from God or was it really just a Present from Devil. Ever since he was young, he always had the best marks in the entire Piltover, so he got into the best magic school in Piltover, he was always the one that’s getting all the attention, but it also cut down all the chance he had to make friends, since nearly everyone were envious of his talents, as well as the marks he gets during tests, he was like the little pet of the professors, but he was not actually getting all the care from the professors, what he actually got was the cold looks from them, for a kid like him that’s in a school he was not supposed to be studying in at his age, not every professor wanted to help a talented student like him, because they were all afraid of the fact, that one day he will be better than them and even look down at them, but Ezreal didn't understand the meaning of envy and jealousy, he was just simply trying his best, while also looking for the reasons of why nobody likes him, but as time passed of him being alone, as well as all the chats he heard as the professors talked about him, and lastly, all the cold stares from his classmate. He realized that in this world, there are still many things, he doesn't understand, and one of them which was the obvious one― “Feelings”, there were many people that he couldn't get close to, even if he tried his best to be friends with them. But maybe it's only because of this feeling  of loneliness, he was bored enough to explore and draw out the dangerous Piltover underground sewer map, as well as getting hired by the government to be one of the top-teir explorers immediately after. Adventures was Ezreal’s dream from blood and soul, to do his favorite archaeological work, suffer a bit of the pain of loneliness was all fine for him.

But no matter how much he put his heart into this archaeological work, all he can feel now, is only the pain in his heart, sometimes he will think about the invitation letter from the government to become a top-tier explorers, the  reason he chose yes was not because he wanted to do the job, but it was only because of the fact that he wanted to escape from reality. He ran away from the noisy city and put his head into finding antique which most people would probably not even bother to look at, maybe it was just for the freedom he wished for, even now he never really understood how friendship and teamwork works, starting from he was only the age of eight, he never got used to teaming up with other strangers, he never got used to their cold contemptuous eyes, so he covered his pain and suffering with a stubborn smile, pretending that he was really that strong and really had the courage to deal with anything, but hide the fact that he was just a normal person, who has a fragile soul, a soul that needs love and care from others. But in this cruel world, there was only him, and him alone—.

Went up the elevator, into his home, leaned the bike to the corner of his room and quietly closed the door, still a room with only just a couch and a tv , a wooden table with all of his undiscovered rune plates piled up, he threw the parcel on the table and laid on the couch without minding the fact that his clothes are still soaked up, he just closed his eyes, listening to the raindrops hitting against his window. He enjoys adventure but that’s only because he has nothing better to do, he enjoys running around in the wild for freedom, but that’s only because he has nowhere to go back to—.

Piltover is the place that everyone in Valoran want’s to visit when they have the chance, since Piltover is the city with the technologies that’s way ahead of the entire runeterra, as well as the sparky light during the night. Ezreal as one of the most important characters of Piltover, but he never liked this city, his first crush was not in the city, there are no friend that he can go to and talk like they are bros. Even though Caitlyn was also one of the important characters in Piltover, but the way they live is so different that they have nothing to even talk about, and Caitlyn is also an officer filled with justice protecting the city, while he is just a guy that’s searching for a place he can call “Home”. Same thing for Jayce, although he is someone Ezreal should look up to, but the difference in age  made it hard for them to talk with each other, and for Jayce, protecting Piltover is his reason for living, he loves this city, but Ezreal hates it to the heart.

The only thing he got used to in Piltover, is probably the ancient antique that’s doesn't talk at all, and doesn't know how to ignore people, so as time pass, it locked the fact that Ezreal will stay alone, since there's nowhere for him to go back to, no matter how big the city is, how outrageous the city is, how much people are in this city, it doesn't matter to him anymore. Even though there can be like a million or a billion people out there as a crowd, he will still be alone walking by himself, so this city in his eye, is just another piece of antique but knows how to talk and ignore people. Then the most famous explorer in Valoran, fall asleep on his couch while listening to raindrops without noticing.


	2. The Invisible Cage

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> As Lux withers, she finds her new source of light.

In another nation, Demacia.

She seems like she was stuck in this place for her entire life, as a Demacian aristocrat to act as a member for the royal pride, given all her time to the proud Demacian-Lightshield family, all children in the royal family must do everything at their best, even for a girl like Lux.

Accepted the nobility during childhood education, and as a Demacian citizen from the most basic etiquette and morality to a young child was obviously way too harsh in terms of a variety of training, fitness, magic, cooking, military science etcetera. But in order to create another one, who can swear allegiance to Demacian descendants, the royal family will do anything, they want to make all the innocent children into “What they think is the best” to aid the royal family when they mature.

The magnificent palace, was just a simplified word for fully decorated jail for her, during her childhood she would usually use that minuscule amount of break time from class to class  to just lean on the window and check out what’s on the outside of the window with curiosity filled in her eyes, rows and rows of houses lined up outside of the window, shops selling all kind of goods, kids yelling and running around the streets, seems like a place everyone could go to, but that’s a place where Lux could never put her feet down even in her dream.

“Mis Luxanna, you magic class is starting soon, please head there immediately.”

“Understand~” Lux replied while sighed softly after the maid’s call.

But when Lux turn her head around, the sorrow on her face was already disappeared as it  changed into a bright smile, that’s what everyone want to see, the bright smile that all Demacian citizen show when they’re talking with anyone, and she has to follow the rules no matter what, since she’s a member of the royal family, Crownguards-Luxanna.

“Let’s start the class by handing out the test result from last week, Luxanna, 100%!”

The silent class burst into applause as Lux stood up from her seat, having her chin up back straight walking towards the podium── Even though she understood that they simply didn’t care about what her marks were, even though she knew while she was walking towards the podium, number of vicious eyes staring at her behind her back with hatred, as well as how many people are whispering behind her back talking about her in quiet words.

“Another full mark? That’s Luxanna for you, her family probably payed her way to that mark again.”

"Shush, she is the daughter of Crownguards, they are subjected to elite education, how is that comparable to us humble nobility."

“Hey, quiet, if she hears us, the Crownguards might show in front of our doors tonight.”

“Well, then come, Crownguards aren’t so high up, there is nothing to swagger about.”

The little chat like this started the moment Lux got off her seat, but Lux indifferent, still upright, put up a happy smile, says thank you to the teacher that’s with a fake cold smile on her face, while both hands respectfully accepted her papers and went back to her seat. For her entire life, no, her entire life, Lux was educated like this, must always show a bright smile to anyone, and respect everyone she sees, must always be the best out of everyone, the best out of the best, must follow every single rule to be the true Demacian citizen, or else she isn’t deserved to be a member of the royal family. Therefore, regardless how the student talks about her,  no matter how much she was isolated in the class, Lux never revealed her fragile soul and heart to others, even back home, she won’t tell her parents anything, even if she did, her parents will only tell her that, ‘as a member of the Crownguard family, she shouldn’t be such a trivial nuisance, focus on being a good Demacian citizen is enough.’

The only thing she can do, only in the quiet of the night, alone looking at the stars through the window, weeping──, waking up the next day, she must wipe away the tears, pretending nothing really  happened and continued to attend each class, continue trying to show off the best of herself, no, trying to show off the best of “Her”, the perfect Crownguard-Luxanna.

After the long childhood education, this matter of 'not showing anyone your weakness' had been firmly engraved into Lux’s heart, so she developed a stubborn unyielding, because her family would not allow her to be weak, she was forced to join the army to be a part of the intelligence units, she had to give everything she had to help even if it was killing her. As well as because of her talents for Light Magic, she served as head of intelligence officers, she had to go in the deepest tunnel towards Noxus, steals their intel that’s very important for Demacia and returns safely, she will be killed even if she only makes a slight bit of mistake. Even in these times, she would still show her best to everyone, the proper act and the bright smile, as a true Demacian royal family, although she already forgot when was the last time she actually expressed her true feeling and the last time she genuinely smiled.

With the Noxian and Demacian political struggle in the League of Arbitration, temporarily come forward with a peaceful outcome, putting them in League of Legends seems to have naturally become the only option to make League of Legends not have people only on one side, so King Jarvan became a champion followed by servant Garen and Xin Zhao, as for her, she would not be that lucky, her Light Power is for Demacia, and Demacia only, so Lux also joined as a champion. But fortunately, being a champion and fight in League seems way more easier than fight outside and also more relaxing because no one would bother to review the battle carefully on both sides, all you have to do is just push down the enemy Nexus and get the Victory, besides that, no one actually cares about the rests.

So she starts laughing, she laughed crazily, she laughed arrogantly, she laughed without reservation, she would laugh as she threw all the Demacian rule away out of the window, laughing almost as if she would start rolling on the floor, that sharp terrible laughter, almost unimaginable that it’s written in such a radiant perfect girl. But, she can’t stop herself, It's really funny is it not? In order to keep the royal family she has dedicated just to that hypocritical, absurd Demacian citizen rules, educate people stealing is evil, while asking her to steal Noxian military intelligence, and here seems like a peaceful world, League of Legends, but it’s just brutal life and death, became a simplified mini-game. Ridiculous isn’t it? Government speaking high sounded words doing the stuff to show how they enjoy peace, while secretly doing stuff that will otherwise make people sick. She knew she could't reveal her contempt because, in the eyes of others, she is still the proud the perfect Crownguard Luxanna. Only thing she could do, is to use the crazy laughter, to express her feelings and to make her breath pressures, because she knew, nobody will care about her or will bother to care if the laughter is real or not, because she is the proud Crownguard Luxanna, the Light girl of Demacia but not Lux── it’s not herself.

“Why does your smile look so sad and painful?”

Then the boy stood in front of her, this was a strange story, her most reliable mid lane was taken, so now she is standing in the lane she almost never been in and supporting a marksman, she knew him── Ezreal, from Piltover, got a special talent for magic, just like hers. He has a bright blond short hair, a normal suit of cloth that’s easy to move around in, a safety goggle on his forehead, a custom cape on the back of his cloth, as he moves, the cape also moves around supported by the wind, but the part that’s really catching the eyes are, the two triangles formed shape on his cheek and also the special rune plate that’s on his the glove on his left hand, from what she heard from the rumors, Ezreal found the rune plate while he was exploring Shurima, it can make his magic power increase by a lot, so it gives him the power to fight, also from another rumor she heard of, Ezreal drew the entire underground tunnel map of Piltover without a mistake at the age of eight, at such an age, the government had to bring him around to explore the lost void with the other explorers, later on became the top tier explorer, so he escape his noisy city and started his freely traveled adventure, just by standing beside him, she can already feel Ezreal’s magic power, and it's really not worse than hers. But what really surprised her was Ezreal’s words.

“Wha-What, what do you mean Ezreal?”

“You know my name? Wow, what an honor.”

After hearing the question from Lux, Ezreal showed a bright smile, gently handed out his right hand, “We are gonna cooperate today, sorry that you have to be my support, tell me if I am doing anything wrong.

“Mhm? Eh, uh~ Same.” Lux somewhat flustered but the muscle memory made her grab Ezreal’s right hand and shook it. A tattered leather glove, speaking about all the adventure that he’s been through.

“Ah, sorry, do I take off my glove before shaking hands? I’m always on the outside exploring and finding antiques so I already forgot about the proper manner in town.” Ezreal made a funny face to Lux and apologizes, then quickly took off his glove and handed out his right hand again. Lux looked at Ezreal’s right palm, maybe that’s only because he always wear glove and as what he said, he is always wandering outside the city, the color on his palm was very white, though his skin was a little rough, perhaps his palm was actually smoother than Lux’s palm who hold a magic wand for many years.

“It's fine actually.” Lux interestedly gazed on Ezreal and shook his right hand.

“Would it be fine? I feel like I am being rude and I am very sorry about it.”

“You don’t have to be so restrained Mr.Ezreal.”

“You are the one that doesn't have to be so restrained, just call me Ezreal, or if you actually want you can also call me Ez, but honestly, my name is actually a bit longer than yours, Ms. Lux.” Ezreal Smiled, “But for you, you are Demacia’s important Light girl, I can’t be that one that’s being rude.”

Those careless words from Ezreal, touched the deepest part of Lux’s heart, that’s something she can’t run away from, the fate of being caged in, but she didn’t reveal her dissatisfaction to Ezreal since she’s been like this for years.

What she did was she gives him a warm smile, “I will call you Ez then, Mr. Ezreal.”

“Ah~ Here we go again with the Mister.” Ezreal cracked up a helpless smile looking at the stubborn girl in front of him.

Lux just went ahead with a smile, “I will start calling you this now, so Mr.Ez, what was your first question again?”

After hearing Lux’s question Ezreal starts thinking about what he said to start the conversation. “Mhm~ I think I asked you why does your smile look so sad and painful?”

‘The answer was just in the sentence you said earlier you weirdo from Piltover.’ Thought Lux then she finally said, “For a guy who just wonders in the outside world, you probably won’t understand my feelings.”

After that she started heading to the lane, leaving Ezreal standing like an idiot, those hard words were just like self-defense, so she won't accidentally show how weak she actually is. However, after leaving Ezreal behind her back, there were some tears in her eyes that most people wouldn't even realize, because, this is the first time someone actually cared about her. Although she didn’t want to show her weak side for Ezreal, her eyes were still following Ezreal around to every spot he goes without control, every time he dashed to another side of the lane, every Mystic Shot that accurately landed on the enemy, when Arcane Shift to dodge the enemy’s abilities, as well as the True Shot Barrage sniping all the people on the map, the cape follow wherever he goes, a shining blonde short hair waving around as he moves, Ezreal being called the perfect guy in League, this is probably the reason for it. However as a guy who likes to explore the world, he dislikes the crowd of fans coming towards him, he rather dash back to his little home and pack all the stuff he needs for his next adventure. The kind of free and easy personality of its own way, got Ezreal very attractive to Lux,  and to Lux, Ezreal is the sign of freedom, like an Owl of the night and a Falcon of the day, but for her, she will stay in her dark room looking out the window and looking at Ezreal. It’s pain in the heart, for someone that never know the meaning of freedom, once they got a little bit of the taste of it, they want to get more, they want to break out the cage, and enjoy the freedom once more, if can Lux thought, ‘If I can, I want to stay with Ezreal, and enjoy ourselves in that blue free sky.’

“Miss Luxanna.”

The call from the maid from behind lead Lux back to reality.

“Yes, I am here!” Lux look towards her door, looking at the maid who was standing there for a while, she quickly changed back to her brave normal self with that bright smile on her face.

“Sorry, this is from King Jarvan, the king is hosting a Christmas party,  and he needs your help on the making of the invitation letter.”

“Sure, just give the list of nations and people to me and I will start making them.”

“And we will also need your help on the sweets for the party too.”

“No problem, as a part of the royal family, I will do my best.”

“Then I will be going back now, good luck on your work Miss Luxanna.”

“Thank you.”

Looking at the maid going outside and closed the door, Lux sighed and lay back on her chair, Christmas party happens every year in Demacia, every this time of the year Demacia will invite the main members from other nations and since League started that means Demacia made allies with more nations and lands, they will probably use this chance to try making their alliance even stronger. How troublesome, it’s just a celebration of Christmas, they always have to make it so complicated. Even if she is thinking about all of that in her heart, she still can’t complain about it or not do it, so she opened the invitation list checking who's in it, as well as thinking of a cake that fits everyone’s taste. Until she saw a pacific name on the list, ‘Let’s make that cake then!’ Lux thought while having a smile filled with happiness that she never had in a long time.

────[Piltover   Explorer   Ezreal]

‘Will you understand the meaning of this, Ez??’ thought Lux while trying to remember what the ingredient was.


	3. The Lone Wonderer

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ezreal's childhood, and his POV of the conversation with Lux.

He's been searching, looking for something his entire life.

As a talented genius, Ezreal’s childhood was always under attention, the amazing talent of magic from his blood, coupled up with his clever mindset, locked the fact of him being a successful person once grown up, a main character in Piltover. But Ezreal felt nothing about himself, he just felt the blood of the latent desire drove him to pursue his interest in the weirdest things, ancient artifacts, incomplete books, old props, and the dilapidated, dangerous underground sewerin Piltover. He loves the excitement exploring give him, and also love of antiques which once touched, he can’t help it but discover all the parts of it. Starting at the time when he is conscious, he fell in love with the antique which was always ignored by others and always explain a part of the history, he looked forwards to a thrilling adventure, and digging more of those old antiques up and discover the part of the history that’s hidden inside of it. To achieve that goal, he always put himself on the line, using all of his talent to do anything he could to be the best, as his wish, he went in the greatest magic school in the whole Piltover at such a young age, He hopes to get more help here, his adventures and archaeological resources, both on the academic knowledge and physical training, the archaeological technology he needed── and last but not least, some trustworthy partners, but this last task, was the task that Ezreal never achieve that year.

“Let’s hand out the test result from last week, Ezreal, 100%.”

The class start clapping starting from one and another, Ezreal never got used to the staring that the class give him all the time, but he took a deep breath, stood up, crack up a smile and walked to the podium pretending to be happy and took the paper from the professor’s hand, and went back to his seat. His slovenly appearance, was almost impossible to associate him as a guy who try hard studying, but also because of this, as a young junior, his classmate start ignoring him and even the professors don’t want to spend time with him, in other people’s eyes, Ezreal is just another one of those kids that will forget about who they are when they do good in something, but in Ezreal’s mind, he didn’t actually thought of it that way, he was confused, he did give all his efforts to do his best, but that’s only because he enjoyed it, so when students are complaining about difficulties during class, Ezreal learned with relish, nothing more. ‘But why am I isolated with the class just because of this?’ thought Ezreal while showing a frowning face, Ezreal put the test paper under his half finished design blueprint, feeling the class staring at him, still made him felt uncomfortable, ‘Is not like I did anything wrong.’ Ezreal thought as he started to work on his blueprint design again.

The class ended, and just as Ezreal was trying to focus on drawing the blueprint, realizing that he was covered by shadow, he raised up his head, looking at the few classmate of his surrounding him, ‘Saying that I act slovenly, I suggest you guys checking them out first──’ Ezreal thought inside of his mind but not showing on his face, he smiled towards theit contemptuous face.

“Do you guys need anything from me?” Ezreal asked

“Nope, not at all,” The leading student shrugged a bit and pick up Ezreal’s test paper, checking out the 100% paper with a disdain smile, “Woah, 100%! That’s our Ezreal, the young genius with the best mark in the entire school!”

“Eh, is all fine, is just the question from the teachers are too easy, they hit right at the spot I studied.” Ezreal smiled, it was not the first time something like this happened, though it's rare, he's already gotten used to it and know what to use for a reply.

Modesty is useless── more modest, equals more restrained, but also equals more people will look down on him, this will only make him look even smaller, knowing this, nothing good come from those juvenile delinquents, they will only bully people, marginalising people, but they won’t use the simple words as, {I JUST DISLIKE YOU!!} because they think that’s not fun enough, they always use the {Even those homeless people on the street have a spot to hate on} type of harass on people. If you can be low-key, then be low-key as possible, if trouble ever came, Ezreal already know what’s the right way to deal with it.

“Oh yes, aren’t you the best one?” While the bully are speaking, they ripped Ezreal’s test paper into half, Ezreal’s smile froze on his face, while the bully laugh at his face and ripped it into smaller piece and threw it into the air, the ripped test paper fall on Ezreal’s desk like snowflakes, “For a g-e-n-i-u-s student like you, probably wouldn’t mind that we ripped one of your test papers right? E-z-r-e-a-l?” Some of the student sit around Ezreal burst into laughter, some lean on the window and see everything in reflection, some walked out the classroom as fast as they could.

Ezreal signed in his heart while still having his smile frozen on his face, “I think you are misunderstanding me a little bit?” Then he stood up, swing a hard punch at the leader’s face, as someone who want’s to be a great explorer, Ezreal trained his body a lot, plus he didn’t give any mercy, and the enemy wasn’t blocking, this punch from Ezreal made the bully fell to the ground rolling while covering his face, with his nose start bleeding, as well as spitting out some broken teeth covered with blood, ‘What a bunch of loser’ Ezreal thought as he realize that the rest of the bully are backing off.

“I am not a gentleman, and I am also not a scholarship student as you guys think,” Ezreal said while cracking his fist loudly, “ But if you try to start a fight, I will fight!!”

After beating all the bully up and sent them to the nursery, Ezreal got dispelled from the school. One month after he dispelled from the school, he finished the blueprint he was working on, the entire Piltover underground sewer map, he then got hired by the government to become a high tier explorer, and also sold the map for a high price, he use the money he got and brought everything he wanted for exploring, and at that point, Ezreal chose how he want to live his life, he can avoid the noisy city, not having the need to waste his time on those fake friendship, and enjoy his favorite archaeological work. From that time, countless story of the great explorer Ezreal’s adventure became a part of Valoran’s legend, the explorer that’s world famous, the explorer explored nearly the entire Valoran, the most talented explorer of all, and what most people called him, [The Lone Wonderer].

No longer having the need to waste time dealing with those petty interpersonal, Ezreal put all his mind, efforts in his archaeological work and explored, the dangerous Kumungu Jungle, the freezing cold Freljord, and the bottomless Shurima tomb, He alone explored all the place where the rest of the explorers would never even step their feet on, found all antique that lead him to another piece of history, looking for rune plates and discover everything about it. Only him alone, ‘Genius are always alone.’ Thought Ezreal with a helpless smile while he was sleeping in the mountains, or huddling in the corner of the glacier for a short break, this quote is his quote of encouragement, Even so, Ezreal did not want to waste any time to get those sentimental things that does not belong to him. He never felt like he was a genius, he never felt like he was way better than anyone, or felt he was talented in any sort of things.

If possible, he does not mind sacrificing half of his talent,  inexchange some mediocre life, to live a peaceful life as a normal human being. He does not require vigorous story, there's no needs for romantic feelings, once  other hear the name Ezreal, they will only think it’s a name of a normal fellow, that probably won’t appear in history. As a normal human being, Ezreal can get friends, he can have a partner that he will share everything with, go on trip with, laugh with, have fun with, and be sad with, unlike being successful alone, being happy alone, laugh alone, cry alone, and have many funny stories wanted to share with someone but can’t because he's got no one to talk to. Although, that was too much he was asking for, because he is only Ezreal, the talented genius, the lonely explorer.

Then this girl appeared in his life, once after Ezreal dug up the rune plate during the exploring in Shurima, he gain more ability power, but in exchange, he lost that freedom of his, the rune plate is connected to summoners, sometime he will always get summoned into League of Legends to be a champion without warning, although he never agreed to this setting, as a true explorer that traveled from a side of Valoran all the way to the other side of Valoran, numerous number of times that he almost made a mistake and died, but with this new power, he was unstoppable, at the start, he almost hated League more than Piltover, he never understood why the summoners will summon them there into a false killing game, where you have to break down the enemy Nexus to win the game, [Absurd] was the only word that Ezreal can use to describe League. It was always like that, but as time passed, he started liking this place, even though you have to kill people in order to get your victory, he still think is worth it, because the victory he gets here, no longer feels lonely──

Teammate on the battlefield helping out each other, outside the battlefield there are fans cheering, the enemies that put up a good fight, this is the first time in his life, that he felt── That he actually exist in this world. He stood there on the battlefield defeating all the enemies with his talent of magic, listening to the cheerings from all the fans, the calls from teammates, the complement of the enemy after a game, he realized that he is alive, people are supporting him, people are inneed of him, people are wishing for him tobe summoned into the game! Getting summoned to fight sometimes is actually worth it to have this priceless rune plate, specially after he met that girl.

In that battle, he went to the bot lane as usual, but the one that’s supporting him isn’t the girl that throw tornadoes around, not the robot guy that hooks people, or the tauren that wanted to be Hulk, it was a blonde hair girl wearing a white colored armor and a dark blue pants, he knew her, she is Lux, the Light girl from Demacia, same as Ezreal, Lux also got some special talent for magic, the girl is holding a wand in her hand, the confident side of her also show how she was a member of the army, but Ezreal knows that Lux is not a simple character, there are rumors about her loved by everyone in Demacia, she also once got send into the Noxus alone and got their information that’s very important towards Demacia, and if she make one mistake, she will die instantly, her brother is Garen, The Might Of Demacia, but the first time Ezreal heard about the rumor, his first reaction was, ‘Why did Demacia send a girl there?? Are they god damn idiots??’ While Ezreal is admiring Lux, he is also thinking about, ‘Demacia, a peace nation, while trying to tell the world about how they are the nation of Justice, but they know they are doing something dark secretly.‘ But the girl didn’t care about if she was being used. Lux came to Ezreal with a bright smile telling him that she will be the support this time, sorry if she did anything wrong. But when Ezreal looked at Lux’s smile, he felt a bit pain in the heart, as if her eyes are filled with unspoken words and also tears, and the angle of the mouth are also as if she is making a sad face, as someone that suffered the same loneliness, Ezreal saw right through her, so Ezreal asked her about it, he is always the type of person that ask question when they needed to without thinking about what will actually happen, so even the question like this are quite weird, he still asked her about it.

“Why does your smile look so sad and painful?”

After hearing Ezreal’s question, Lux opened her eye wide, and got stuck for a while, but she still came back pretty soon, in one second she asked back.

“Wha-What, what do you mean Ezreal?”

“You know my name? Wow, what an honor.” Ezreal smiled, while thinking if that was too over confident, he still can’t find the balance of self-confidence and conceit, so he just stick with the way that he is used to.

He gently handed out his right hand for a greeting “We are gonna cooperate today, sorry that you have to be my support, tell me if I am doing anything wrong.”

“Mhm? Eh, uh~ Same.” Lux somewhat flustered but still shook his right hand.

Ezreal felt that his glove is a bit tattered, and Lux’s glove is like very high classed, maybe he shouldn’t shake it with glove on, Ezreal start to think in many ways, and said “Ah, sorry, do I take off my glove before shaking hands? I am always outside finding stuff so I already forgot about the proper manner in town.” As he took off his glove on his right hand and handed her his hand again.

“Is fine actually.” Lux interestly gazed on Ezreal and shook his right hand.

“Would it be fine? I feel like I am being rude and I am very sorry about it.”

“You don’t have to be so restrained Mr.Ezreal.”

After hearing how Lux called Ezreal, Ezreal almost laugh with sound, sometimes other champion calls him that, some of the female fan that’s too shy to just say his name also call him that, he never got used to this name, but when Lux said it, he felt funny. Is she calling him that because of the training because of the royal family or because she just wants to communicate with him like a maskman and a support.

“You don’t have to be so restrained, just call me Ezreal, or if you actually want you can also call me Ez, but honestly, my name is actually way longer than yours, Ms. Lux.”, “But for you, you are Demacia’s important Light girl, I can’t be that one that’s careless.” 

Lux smiled and said “I will call you Ez then, Mr. Ezreal.”

“Ah~ Here we go again with the Mister.” Ezreal laughed, what a stubborn girl.

“I will start calling you this now, so Mr.Ez, what was your first question again?”

After that much of a conversation and now to the starting point? Ezreal start thinking about what he use to start the conversation. “Mhm~ I think I asked you why does your smile look so sad and painful?” ‘Awe dammit, is this question too offensive??’ Ezreal thought while quietly looking at Lux’s emotions wishing that he didn’t offend her.

However Lux only smiled and said “For a guy who just wonder in the outside world, you probably won’t understand my feelings.” Then Lux start heading towards the lane leaving Ezreal standing,Ezreal looking at the back of Lux, smiled, ‘But you also didn’t understand my feelings didn’t you, the caged light girl?’ Ezreal thought, then starting walking towards the lane too.


End file.
